Combat Guide
Though Erterra is a Roleplaying Game, Combat is an important part of Erterra, as the way to become Legends will lead through many dangerous places, filled with monsters, traps and puzzles. Combat Process The combat process is simple to learn if you have played other tabletop RPGs such and Dungeons and Dragons, as it is close to the one used in it. However, there are a few differences to make it unique to Erterra Legends and to make it simpler and faster, making the waiting between turns shorter. *'Initiavite Roll': This action only occurs at the beginning of every Encounter. All characters and creatures roll initiative to tell who goes when during Combat. It is calculated by rolling 1D20 and adding the Initiative bonus of the character/creature. A Round '''is the time it takes for every character and creature in combat to do their Turn. Once every combatant have done their turn, the next round begins. Some effects go over a certain number of rounds, and will end when that number reaches 0 at the end of the caster of that effect's turn. And example is as a Paladin's Consecration Zone ending after 5 rounds, meaning it ends at the end of the Paladin's 5th turn after he cast Consecration. A character have 1 '''Turn per round. A turn consists of 5 actions that can only be done ONCE per turn (unless an effect state otherwise): #'Start Phase': In the start phase, characters and creatures generate resources, take damage or heal from certain abilities (like Poison, Zones, Curses, etc.) and see if they are able to do their turn properly (in case of being stunned, dazed, slowed, etc.) #'Move': A character or creature may move their Speed (+ effects that increase Speed) to an unoccupied/free square within that range. Some abilties allow you to move even further on your turn, such as a Warrior's Charge. #'Minor Action': Minor Actions are things you do in combat that are not counted as an attack or other standard action. These are things like using Skills, giving comands or talking In-Character to your allies, etc. #'Standard Action': Standard Actions are the main action on your turn. Using Attacks and Abilities count as Standard Actions. After using your Standard Action, the End Phase begins, so using it at the end of your turn is a good idea. #'End Phase': After using your Standard Action, you will automatically skip to the End Phase. Effects such as stuns, daze, slows, etc. are usually canceled during the End Phase. After the End Phase, the round continues to the next character/creature on the Initiative list. There are also Free Actions, which can be used whenever you want, as long as it is during your turn. Even though talking usually counts as a Minor Action during combat, the GameMaster may decide to use it as Free Actions instead. When someone talk to you during their combat turn, answering them counts as a Free Action. There are also Triggered actions, which can be used when certain conditions are meet, even on another character or creature's turn. Attacks & Abilities A character have a selection of several abilties related to what class they have choosen to play. These are the most used actions during any kind of combat and using a variety of them is the only way to trully progress through a fight. Abilties have several "stats" that must be considered when being used: *'Cost': The cost of the Ability depends on the ability used. Each Class have their own type of Resource which are used to cast and use abilities, and will be consumed when doing so. *'Requirement': Some Classes have many Abilties with requirement, while some don't have any at all. It can be usage of a specific weapon, being trained in a specific skill or other things. Trigger effects are stated here. If your character does not meet the requirement stated here, it cannot use the ability. *'Attack': The Attack is the value which you calculate to see wether you are able to hit an enemy, rolling 1D20 and most often adding a Main Stat value and a bonus, against its Defense Stats. *'vs Defense': This states what Defense your Attack goes against. The GM will check wether or not your attack hit or miss depending on this Stat and a character's Attack value, and should never reveal the value of a monster's defense values to players. *'Range': The range of the ability. The Range differ depending on what kind of ability it is connected to. Ranges are Melee,' Ranged',' Burst',' Blast '&''' Wall'. *'Target': The target that will be affected by the ability. The number of targets differ depending on the kind of Range of the ability. *'Damage': The damage that the ability does. Also states the kind of damage Element the attack will be doing. The damage can be stated as: **'XW: Meaning the damage of the weapon used, X being the amount of times to will have to add up Weapon Damage. **'''XDY: Meaning you have to roll a certain die to calculate the damage value, X being the number of dice to roll, DY being the type of die to roll (Die types are D4, D6, D8, D10, D12, D20 and D100). **'Element': The Element type an attack or ability deals. Some monsters are resistant or weak towards certain element types, taking reduced or more damage from these attacks. *'Effect': Most abilties have effects that affect either the target, the user or a group of characters. There are so many different effects, listing them all here would simply take way too long. However, the most common Effects are listed further down on the page. Passive Abilities earned at Lv.3 and Lv.9 do not need to be used. They give a permanent effect to your character at all times, even outside of combat. Skill Abilities earned at Lv.6 are special in the way that they are tied up to a Skill. Being trained in a certain skill is usually a requirement for these abilities. Trigger Abilties ''' are actions that require a certain condition to be triggered, and can mostly be used the moment those conditions are meet. ---- A character also have a Basic Attack. These are attacks with no special effects or bonuses and are a plain hit with any kind of weapon. '''WANDS '''cannot be used to perform Basic Attacks. Range There are several types of ranges on abilities and some weapons. I will try my best to explain the different types in this table: Element Types Elements are an important part of combat, as some monsters have resistances or weaknesses. This also goes for players, as they might obtain items and gear that will give them resistances, but also weaknesses to elements. Most characters do not start with either. Excluding normal damage, the elements are: * '''Arcane: The Basic Element of Magic. * Fire: A Primal Element of Nature and Destruction. * Frost: A Primal Element of Nature. * Lightning: A Primal Element of Nature and Destruction. * Poison: A Primal Element of Destruction. * Holy: The Divine Element. * Necrotic: The Unholy Element. Though it might seem obvious from a Meta-Point-of-View that a creature have a resistance or weakness to a element, this does not mean it have that. Also remember that the GM should NEVER tell what resistance or weakness a creature have to the players. They will have to figure them out themselves, even if it might take some time. Resistances and Weaknesses are calculated in %. Having a certain % means either taking more or less damage caused by Elemental damage by that amount. This table shows what would happen if a character or creature are attacked by an ability with Elemental Damage that the target resists or are weak to, by 25%, 100% and 200% Resistance/Weakness values. Effects Effects occur a lot during combat. There are many types of effects, most often occuring when an ability are being used or hit a target. While many abilties have unique effects that will not occur by any other means, there are some that are quite common, caused by both players and creatures they fight. This table explains the most common effects encountered. Save Ends means the effect can be canceled by rolling a D20 at the end of the affected creatures turn and get the stated number or more. Some effects, such as Freeze, Pin or Silence can be canceled by some abilities. If it is possible, it is stated in the Ability's effects. Some creatures (and players) also have bonuses that count towards rolling Save Ends for all or specific Effects. Category:Guidelines